Совершенство Perfection
by Efgeta
Summary: Глупая ссора. Глупые последствия. Stupid fight. Stupid consequence.
1. Chapter 1

Это произошло во время очередной ссоры братьев-бобров. Она не предвещала ничего необычного, Норберт как всегда был зол на действия Дэггета, но довольствовался обзываниями, а Дэггетт как всегда злился из-за обиды и чувства, что это все незаслуженно, и обзывался в ответ, дерганно бегая вокруг спокойно валяющегося на диване брата, на которого, привыкшего к эксцентричности младшего братишки,это не приводило почти никакого раздражающего эффекта – разве что когда брюнет пробегал мимо экрана телека, но это занимало и него доли секунды и многого за это время Норберт в рекламе не пропускал. Другое дело, если бы сейчас шла не реклама, а интересный фильм, но это был не тот момент. Везунчек Дэг.

Но реклама скоро должна была уже закончиться, и Норберт не горел желанием разбираться с выходками младшего в ближайшее время, поэтому он пока мирно, но все сильнее набирая тон раздражения, рявкал на Дэга, чтоб тот перестал крутиться и шел убирать бардак, который натворил, без разборок, чья часть бардака принадлежит Норберту и убирать его должен он, потому что это все вина Дэггета.

\- Нет твоя, шпендик-головендик! – бесился Дэг, очень неудачно зависнув как раз перед экраном.

Норберт дернул наливающимся красным глазом.

\- Нет – твоя, Дэгги-дебилегги, - обозвал он в ответ, - Это аксиома.

\- Э?

\- Так что бери свой хвост и иди выметывай бардак из нашего дома, бестолочь неуклюжая, - для веса своих слов Норберт помахал пультом в лапке и нажал на кнопку добавления звука как намек.

Толстокожего младшего звуковая волна сзади не пробила, к его сожалению.

\- Да ты!.. Да ты! Сам ты неуклюжий! И шпенидик глупый! И вообще ты косолапый!

Норберт перестал выжимать кнопку громкости, а Дэггета сносить звуком. На автомате убавляя звук, Норберт озадаченно посмотрел на свои ноги, так как раньше этого аргумента не слышал.

\- Не говори глупостей, Дэг.. – Норб осекся. Бросил взгляд на ноги брата для сравнения. Вернулся к своим. Снова на ноги брата.

Дэггетт стоял прямо, широко раздвинув ноги, лапки смотрела четко прямо на Норба, широко раздвинув возмущенно пальцы для устойчивости. Лапки Норба смотрели друг на друга.

Норберт спрыгнул с дивана, толкнув мимоходом Дэга от экрана, и прошелся как делал это обычно, но на этот раз смотря себе на ноги, и мрачнея все сильнее. Дэггетт был прав. При ходьбе это было не сильно заметно, но когда Норберт останавливался, его лапки как по команде вворачивались стопами внутрь, а не оставались прямо.

Почему он этого раньше не замечал? Какой позор!

Забыв про фильм и бардак, Норберт направился в свою секретную лабораторию устранять позорный дефект.

Для начала он попытался следить за ногами и не давать им сворачиваться как им угодно, но это было сложно, у ног было свое мнение. Поэтому он решил им помочь выпрямиться, и сейчас как раз заканчивал прибинтовывать к ним опоры. Закончив, Норберт помахал ногами в воздухе. Было неудобно. И неприятно. Ноги были в правильном положении, но давняя, так долго остававшаяся незамеченной привычка давала свои плоды, и эту позицию сами стопы правильной не считали.

Норберт спрыгнул со стола на ноги и пошатнувшись сделал пару неуклюжих шагов. Балансировка тоже нарушилась, когда лапкам замотали возможность вставать так, как им было удобно. Зато теперь Норберт шел прямо, и при остановке лапки не норовили ввернуть внутрь. Он стоял прямо и гордо, как и должен стоять солидный крутой бобер, как он.

Норберт гордо, пусть и с некоторыми сложностями, вышел из лаборатории. Да, он пропустил часть фильма, что его сейчас не слишком беспокоило – потом повтор посмотрит, да и что там в начале показывают? Пф. Зато он разобрался с ногами, а Дэггетт, как Норберт и полагал, растеряв упрямство при уходе брата, и как раз заканчивал разгребать бардак на кухне, скорее всего уже проголодавшись и желая получить доступ к еде.

Как и было по плану, усмехнулся Норберт. Надо бы поощрить дрессировку братишки и приготовить закуску, подумал он, заходя на кухню. Как раз и к следующему фильму подготовится.

\- Молодец, Дэгги-вэгги, - одобрил Норб, созерцая чистоту кухни. Дэг возился с последней кастрюлей, на вид безнадежной, зато кухня уже была избавлена от гари и копоти, и отмыта до блеска.

Норберт проковылял к холодильнику, сгреб содержимое, вывалил на стол и стал творить под ворчание Дэггетта, воевавшего с кастрюлей. Мирное братское сосуществование закончилось почти одновременно – Дэг сдался что-то сделать с дыркой в кастрюле и остервенело выкинул ее в окно, а Норберт завершал последний эпичный бутерброд.

\- Глупая утварь! Вот тварь! Дырявая тваряная глупость! – вслед проорал Дэггетт и счел на этом свой долг выполненным. Он заметил наконец брата, гору закуски и просиял, забыв обо всем. Норберт усмехнулся. Дэг такой предсказуемый. И память короткая как жизнь у бутерброда.

\- Пошли смотреть фильм, - сказал довольно Норберт прыгающему вокруг стола Дэгу, - Там как раз должен начаться «Призрак на Говорящем По-Испански Холсте».

Дэга уговаривать было не надо. Он схватил огромное блюдо с закуской и вынесся с кухни. Норберт нашарил в холодильнике пару бутылочек Йа-хуу и пошел следом, чуть хмурясь при ходьбе.

Дальше время протекало крайне спокойно и радовало как старшего бобра, так и младшего – первый дорвался до фильма, который никто не мешал смотреть, а второй поглощал тонны закуски, убивая голод – чрезмерно активный невротик всегда жрал как не в себя, заполняя быстро уходящую энергию, и это было лучшим способом его утихомирить, заставив сидеть на одном месте и жевать.

Когда фильм прошел кульминацию и начал приближаться скучными уже неинтересными сценами к титрам, а бутерброды с блюда перекочевали по большей части в брюхо ненасытного брюнета, тот наконец заметил замотанные лапки брата.

\- Э? А это что? – ткнул он беспардонно в заинтересовавшую часть. Норберт, недовольный тем, что не удалось в полной мере насладиться идиллией из-за неприятных ощущениях, которые никуда не делись даже в сидячем положении, отмахнул палец Дэга.

\- Это, мой драгоценный братеман, гудбай моей косолапости, - пояснил все же Норберт и, потянулся с зевком, - Что ж, пора баиньки.

С этими словами Норберт спрыгнул с дивана и немного неуклюже, но прямо, вышел из гостиной под сопровождающим взглядом озадаченного Дэга.

Выспаться не удалось – Норберт то и дело просыпался от дискомфорта в ногах. Он знал, что вывернутые неправильно лапки будут сопротивляться своему выпрямлению, но не думал, что сопротивление будет настолько неприятное. Так что к утру блондин был невыспавшимся и с пониженным, и так всегда не особо большим энтузиазмом к вставанию. Но и валяться ему не хотелось. Так что когда сверху проснулся Дэг, Норберт тоже завозился.

Он опустил ноги на пол, не спеша на них вставать. Лапки ныли, словно он пробежал сотню миль. С гримасой он осторожно их потер, проверяя, не сбились ли и так натирающие опоры.

\- Норби?

Это сверху на него таращился опасно перевесившийся через край Дэггетт. Норберт выпрямился и встал, чуть пошатнувшись.

\- Доброе утро, Дэгги, - доброжелательно сказал он брюнету. И ушел с места падения брата как раз вовремя, чтоб тот не упал прямо на него. Пробудка прошла обычно.

Путь до ванны, а потом до завтрака дался Норберту сложнее, чем было вчера. Ноги словно налились тяжестью, а выпрямляющиеся косточки стонали в требованиях вернуть все как было. Но Норберт был неумолим. Как говорится – красота требует жертв.

За завтраком Дэггетт на него косился, но ничего не говорил. Норберт воздал хвалу завтраку за это. Хорошее поведение брата уравновешивало невыспавшийся организм блондина, у которого к тому же еще и ноги болели. Ему только головной боли не хватало.

Путь от кухни до дивана занял больше времени чем обычно. Норберта слегка пошатывало на переходах с лапки на лапу, и ему приходилось удерживать равновесие, взмахивая руками.

\- Норби, ты в порядке?

Вопрос застал его врасплох, и Норберт понял, что неосознанно скрипит зубами при ходьбе. Ходить было не только неприятно, но и больно. Он повернулся на месте, чтоб увидеть следующего за ним, как оказалось, по пятам младшего. Норберт этого даже не заметил. Дэг обычно не страдал тихушностью и услышать его можно было даже из леса. Наверное Норберт слишком поглотился процессом ходьбы, он, в отличие от Дэга, не страдал отсутствием сосредоточенности, и это иногда играло с ним дурные шутки.

\- Все чики-пики, Дэгги-вэгги, - ответил с натяжкой Норберт, смотря вниз на свои ноги. Лапки при остановке заняли правильную прямую позицию, что крайне радовало блондина. А что при повороте он услышал странный щелчок – даже к лучшему. Это значило, что кости выпрямляются. Наверняка.

Дэггетт ответом не удовлетворился. Он и так беспокойно смотрел в спину пошатывающемуся брату, а когда тот повернулся, его пришлось еще и придержать, хотя тот похоже это не заметил, все внимание уделив изучению своих ног и пробормотавшего ответ на отвались.

Они дошли до дивана, и от Дэга не скрылось, что старший рухнул на диван с облегчением, потерев при этом лапки с болезненной гримасой. Дэггетт неуверенно помялся. Ему не нравился этот заскок Норберта. Он ляпнул не подумав. А надо было. Он же знал про его комплекс перфекционизма вкупе с зависимостью от мнения окружающих. Глупый Дэггетт, глупый!

Дэггетт ушел проветриться.

А когда вернулся, Норберт все еще сидел на диване. Зрелище не было необычным, старший был спокойным как слон по сравнению с ним, и иногда мог сутками не двигаться с места – особенно во время киномарафонов или играя в какую-нибудь длинную игру. Дэггетт в такие моменты подкидывал незамечающему это брату закуску с Йа-хуу, чтоб тот не помер от голода, или начинал активно мешать ему заниматься бездельем, заставляя подняться с места, когда дело принимало совсем уже нездоровый оборот. Или когда Дэггетту просто хотелось внимания Норберта, что было гораздо чаще.

Но в этот раз дело было не в маниакальной увлеченности старшего. Он беспокойно дергал пальцами на ногах и потирал их с гримасой и ворчанием. Забинтованные ноги выносили Дэггетту мозг, потому что это произошло из-за его длинного языка. Ему хотелось, чтоб все вернулось на привычное русло. Происходящее ему совершенно не нравилось, потому что Дэггетт хотел раздразнить Норберта, а не вредить ему.

\- Норби, наверное они уже у тебя выпрямились, - сказал Дэг, - Можно уже снять бинты.

\- Нет, пока рано, - через силу сказал Норберт, явно боровшийся с той же мыслью.

Выглядел блондин не очень хорошо еще с утра, и бездельный отдых явно не помог.

\- Нет, давай снимем! – упрямо шлепнул хвостом Дэг.

\- Дэггетт, еще рано, - терпеливо сказал блондин, - Нужно больше времени.

\- Да ты ходить не можешь! - воскликнул брюнет.

\- Мелкое неудобство, скоро пройдет, - не проняло блондина.

\- Или не пройдет, - парировал Дэг, - Зачем тебе это вообще понадобилось? Ты всегда был косолапым и тебя это не волновало!

\- Потому что я не знал, что косолапый! Такой позор. Как я мог не замечать? – всплеснул блондин руками.

\- Но в этом нет ничего плохого, Норби, и тебе совсем не мешало. А эти.. эти бинты.. они мешают!

\- Это неправильно, некрасиво и дефект, который необходимо исправить, пока меня не засмеют, - стоял Норберт на своем.

\- Но никто же не смеялся!

\- Что? – Норберт оторопел, - Об этом знали?

\- Да, все знали!

\- Значит надо мной уже смеются и давно? - понял по-свему блондин, - Но когда я исправлю, больше не будут.

\- Да не смеется над тобой никто, шпендель глупый! – взорвался Дэггетт, но слова прошли бестолку, Норберт имел свое мнение на этот счет, - Правда никто не смеется! Никто! Ни Берри, ни мама с папой, ни Трифлауэр..

\- Трифлауэр тоже знала? – побледнел Норберт. Хотя он и так был бледный.

\- Все знают! – повторил Дэггетт, не зная, как правильно выразить мысль, что хотел. Пока его слова делали только хуже.

\- Все знали, что я урод. Но почему тогда никто мне не говорил? – с отчаянием спросил Норберт.

\- Да потому что ты не урод! Идиотто! Ты себя в зеркало видел?

\- Но я косолапый.

\- Ты дебил! Шпендеголовый! Глупый, глупый.. – Дэг оборвал самого себя, с трудом возвращаясь из тантрума, - Ты.. ты..

Это надо было сказать.

\- Это выглядит мило! – выпалил, покраснев, Дэг.

Норберт оторопел.

\- Чего?

\- Все считают, что это выглядит мило! А ты глупый! Глупоголовый кретиноид.

\- Косолапость выглядит мило? – повторил в сомнениях Норберт. Его это поразило, но не убедило.

\- Да! – с отчаянием выпалил Дэггетт, заметив это, - А Трифлауэр вообще сказала, что так бы и затискала, если б не сдерживалась.

Норберт покраснел.

\- Это правда?

\- Абсолютная!

\- Но.. это дефект.

\- Который великолепно на тебе смотрится.

Последнее, что Дэггетт хотел делать в своей жизни, это засыпать комплиментами и так страдающего нарциссизмом брата. Но это действительно была правда.

\- Так что пожалуйста – ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, НОРБИ – сними уже эти жуткие бинты!

\- Хорошо, хорошо, - вид Дэггетта выбил блондина из колеи едва ли не сильнее, чем его слова. Он еще немного колебался, но все равно стал распутывать опоры, шипя сквозь зубы. Было больно и неприятно. И становилось еще больнее и неприятнее. Рядом метался и прыгал раздражающе взволнованный брюнет.

Опоры упали на пол, следом слетели распутанные бинты, а Норберт едва сдержался чтоб не взвыть, придерживая дико болевшие лапки. С усилием воли он отпустил хрустнувшие ноги и чуть не задохнулся от ощущений, растекаясь по дивану напряженной нервной кляксой.

\- Норби, Норби, Норби.. – взволнованно позвал его младший.

Последнее что хотелось Норберту в своей жизни, это чтоб его жалели, тем более младший глупый братишка. Так что Норберт собрался снова в кучку.

\- Я в порядке, Дэг, - улыбнулся он в ответ на метания.

Вставать он правда не торопился. Дэггетт метался перед ним и бормотал что-то нелицеприятное. Это надо было как-то прекратить и по возможности обратить в полезное русло. Полезное для Норберта. Ну и для Дэга.

\- Дэг, перестань мельтешить перед экраном. Если тебе нечем заняться, сделай мне массаж.

По плану, возмущенный брюнет должен был отказаться и свалить куда подальше от массажного предложения. Но к удивлению Норберта, тот через силу, но потянулся к его ногам. Хотя Норберт ничего не говорил про ноги, и вообще не имел действительно массаж – это был лишь план отвлечения. Который почему-то сработал не так как должен.

Дэггетт очень осторожно и поверхостно провел по все еще неествественно для брата вывернутой лапке. Норберт заткнулся, застигнутый врасплох. Но это было его собственное предложение, и отказываться было теперь глупо, так что он не оттолкнул Дэггетта.

Норберт был чистюлей, и лапки у него ухоженные и аккуратные, так что когда Дэггетт проигрывал спор с итогом навроде «целовать ноги» или «полировать пальцы», которые временами придумывал Норберт для издевок, младший бобер возражал против таких наказаний гораздо меньше, чем мог бы, если б такое предлагал тот же Заяц с его похожей на дэгговскую любовью к гигиене. И ничего кроме достоинства в таких случаях не терял, с Норбертом было приятно возиться, в чем Дэггетт никогда в жизни бы не признался.

Поэтому и против массажного предложения он не возразил и не возмутился, как делал это обычно в подобных случаях, потому что этот случай был.. другим. Может Норберт и сам не понял, но массаж ему сейчас был бы как раз кстати, чтоб размять бедные лапки. Что Дэггетт и начал делать.

Поначалу действия вызывали противоположный эффект – Норберт дергался, шипел, сжимал пальцы. Но в процессе стал расслабляться, к облегчению Дэггетта. Лапка привелась в порядок. Потом вторая.

Дэггетт полюбовался на дело своих лап. Ноги блондина снова смотрели друг на друга, как и должны были, не вводя в ступор своей прямизной и забинтованностью. Не нервировали и выглядели снова мило. Дэггетт отмахнулся от последней мысли и перевел внимание на Норберта. Тот, растекшись по дивану, спал.

Дэггетт поднялся с пола и ткнул брата пальцем в бок. Тот не проснулся и даже не пошевелился.

Брюнет взял брата в охапку и понес в спальню. Кровать Норберта как всегда была заправлена и чиста. Дэггетт откинул одеяло хвостом, положил брата, подоткнул одеяло, поправил подушку. Уставший блондин так и не проснулся. И этой ночью не стонал во сне, вымораживая Дэггетта по самые кости.

Все снова было в порядке.


	2. Translate

This happened during regular beaver-bros fight. Nothing unusual was expected, Norbert were a little bit angry at Daggett's actions, but only mocked him, and Daggett were pissed off because of undeserved – from his point – insults. So he snapped out in return, doing twitchy angry circles around the couch, where his brother lazely lies. Norbert got to used to his baby bro's eccentric behavior looong time ago so he wasn't irritated – except the moments, when brunet run beside TV and disturbed Norbert's watching. It could be more disturbs if Daggett were not that fast brown angry comet.. and if there were not commercials right now instead some interesting movie. Yeah, good luck for Dag.

But not too much of luck - commercials would be over very soon, and Norbert didn't wanted to handle younger's problems in nearest couple of hours. That is why he – still calm yet there would not be last long – coaxed Dag to stop running around and to start get rid of the mess he'd done, without argue which part of this mess belongs to Norbert and why. Because this was whole Daggett's fault and only his.

\- Not true, you spooty head! – shouted madly Dag, very unlucky standing exactly beside TV.

Norbert twitched his reddish eye.

\- It is, Daggy-stupileggy, - insulted he too, - That is an axiom.

\- A?

\- So grab your tail and go to sweep the mess out of our dam, clumsy muddle-head, - Norbert waved remote in his paw and clicked sound Up as a hint.

To his disappointment, sound wave from behind couldn't break a hole in his thick-skin baby bro.

\- You!.. You! YOU a clumsy! And also you spootily stuupely shshshtoopely-head with pigeon's toes! Pigeon!

Norbert stopped press out volume and Daggett off the TV. Automatically lower the sound, he looked down at his legs in confusion, because he never heard that argument before.

\- Don't be more stupid as you are Dag.. – Norbert cut off himself.

He looked at his brother's legs for comparison. Then at his. And back at brother's legs again.

There was difference. Daggett stood very straight, widely spreading his legs, and his paws looked at Norbert very straight too, even more widely spreading it's toes in angry steady stance. And Norb's paws.. looked at each other.

Norbert jumped off the couch, pushed Daggett out of TV casually, and walked as he always walk, but now watching his legs very carefully and getting more and more gloomy face with every step. Daggett was right. It wasn't very noticeably till he walks, but when Norbert stopped, his paws rolled it's toes inside to look at each other as it was someone's order to do, instead staying perfectly right as it should.

Why he never noticed that? What a shame!

Forgetting about movie and the mess's argue problem, Norbert went to his secret lab to deal with shameful defect.

For a simple fix, firstly he tried just walk right with straight steps and even more straight stops, strictly cutting off every not right moves in process. But it was very hard, it seemed his legs have their own opinion and stepping as its wished. So he decided to help legs walk straight, and for this he already almost finished to bandage the supports to his paws.

Aaand.. done. Finishing, Norbert waved legs in the air, looking at result. From now on, his legs were in the right position. Still there was a problem. It was uncomfortable. And unpleasant. Old, so long hidden habit paid him bad price. It would be hard to convince legs that this is right, Norbert thought.

Norbert jumped off the table with a little awkward landing and did some shaking steps. Balance was not pleased too, swaying him angry. But Norbert knew there would be some challenge before reward. He walked right and when he stopped the paws looked right forward without looking at each other. Everything going by the plan, he stood right and proud as every serious cool beaver should.

Norbert pridely, no matter there was difficulties to do, walked out of the lab. He was glad. Yeah, he missed big part of the movie, so what – it would be repeat eventually. No big deal. Instead of watching TV he did more important thing for sake of his life.

By the way, it seems Daggett forgot about stubborn argueing soon after Norbert got out of his sight, and right now brunet beaver almost finished to wipe off the mess in the kitchen, more concerning about his hungry belly than oh so ancient dispute whose mess it was.

Sooo predicted, smirked Norbert. It would be good to encourage Dag's training and do some treats. Oops, he means snacks. Of course. And snacks would be excellent to next movie. Double profit.

\- Good boy, Daggy-waggy, - praised Norbert looking at kitchen's cleanliness.

Dag tried do something with the last pot, hopeless at view, but the kitchen ran out of dust, dirt and smokes, and almost shone now.

Norbert hobbled to the fridge, grabbed products, dumped it onto the table and started to create. Daggett grumbled and sweared at poor pot beside him. Peaceful brother's coexistence were finished almost in one time – Dag gave up on the fixing pot's hole and furiously threw it out of the window, and Norbert made the last epic burger.

\- Stupid utensils! Filthsssils! Holey filthy stupidness! – shouted Dag goodbye to the pot and decided that his duty is done on that.

Finally he noticed brother beside, all snacks, and giggled with happiness. Norbert smiled. Dag really soooo much predicted. And have memory as short as burger's life.

\- Let's go to watch movie, - said pleased Norbert to jumping around the table Dag, - There should be ''Ghost written on spanish canvas'' soon.

No need to repeat twice to Daggett. That at least. Brunet beaver grabbed humongous dish with snacks and disappeared in second space velocity. Norbert found couple of Yahoo in the fridge and went too, a little bit scowling in walking process.

And next couple of hours were very peaceful and pleasant as for elder beaver so as younger – Norbert watched his desired movie, and Daggett gluttoned tones of snacks as usual – extremely adhd active neurotic always was hungry. And filled this bottomless void of energy with enthusiasm and concentration.

When the movie showed culmination and started to get closer to boring titles, and mos of snacks transplated from the dish into the gluttonous brunet's stomach, Dag finally got attention to bandaged paws of his brother.

\- A? What's this? – pointed he mannerless in paw.

Norbert enjoyed movie less than he wanted – he was disturbed by bad feelings in his legs. He slapped Dag's finger off.

\- That, my precious brotheman, goodbye to the pigeon, - explained Norbert and yawned, - Well, it's naaaap time.

Norbert jumped off the couch a little bit clumsy, but walked out straight. Daggett followed him with perplexing eyes.

Trouble with sleeping haunted Norbert all night, he again and again woke up because of discomfort. He assumed that bandaged straightened paws would be resist to straight, but he wasn't realised that resistion would be so.. resisty. In the morning blond beaver was pretty tired and wanted to get up even less than usual. Still he didn't want to lay down either. And when he heard Daggett's yawning and stretching, he morally prepared to get up too.

He sat and hesitated to stand up on the so sore - like after marathon - feet. With quiet wince he rubbed paws carefully and checked irritating supports and bandages.

\- Norby?

Above him stared dangerously leaned Daggett. Norbert straightened up and got up on feet, swaying.

\- Good morning, Daggy, - kindly said Norbert.

And stepped out from the falling spot before Daggett fell. Regular morning, regular awake.

Way to the bathroom and then breakfast in kitchen were not that regular, walking was worse than yersterday. Feet were heavy and bones moaned and complained. But Norbert were inexorable. Beauty knows no pain.

Daggett stared at him while they had breakfast, but said nothing. Glory to the breakfast for that. Brother's good behavior equalized sleepy Norbert's organism and aching feet, and he definitely did not wanted get headache too.

To reach the couch after breakfast was even harder and longer way. Norbert swayed and waved hands for balance.

\- Norby, are you ok?

Question was unforeseen. As much as grinding teeth he did unintentionally. Nrobert turned around to find that baby brother followed him. Norbert didn't noticed that. Dag never do anything in stealth mode ever, he always was loud enough to be hear from the forest at least. It seemed Norbert was too focused on walking process, he never had lack of concentration after all. And sometimes it was not good sign.

\- Everything goody-woody, Daggy-waggy, - answered Norbert with strain voice, watching his feet.

Paws got right position when he stopped and then after he turned, and that was wonderful news for blondy beaver. Odd snap doesn't count, of course it was to the best – bones straighten up. Definitely.

Daggett wasn't convinced. Some seconds ago he looked in the back of swaying brother with worry, and when he turned, Daggett had to keep him from falling. Norbert didn't noticed that, too occupied by his feet and mumbling something in back-off-manner under his nose.

They reached the couch, and Dag noticed relief when Norbert sat, rubbing his paws with painful grimace. Daggett hesitated. He didn't like that obsession. It happenned so unintentionally, he knew about Norbert's perfection complex and addiction from other's people opinion, but he said that insult without thinking and here it is the result of his stupid words. Great. Bandaged feet pissed Daggett off, he wanted to insult, not to harm Norbert.

He growled.

Angry at everything, Daggett went outside for a walk.

And when he returned, Norbert still was at the couch. It wasn't.. odd - elder beaver have calm lazy temper of sloth, and time to time could not move all day and night – for example during movie marathon or playing some game. Sometimes Daggett did snacks and gave Yahoo for Norbert not to starve himself. Or, more often, he bothered and interfered blond beaver as much as he could because he wanted Norbert's attention.

This time was not about maniacal passion which should've be interrupt. But it was about some maniac, felt somehow right thought Daggett. So it should be stopped again. Somehow..

\- Norby, I think everything already straighted, - said Dag, - You can remove supports.

\- Still early, - forcely shake his head Norbert.

Daggett saw how tired Norbert were in the morning, and sitting here on the couch all this time did not get things better.

\- Not, let's things off! – stubbornly repeated Daggett with smacking tail.

\- Daggett, no, - patiently answered blond beaver, - Need more time.

\- But you can't walk! – exclaimed Daggett.

\- Tinsy-bitsy sacrifice to the beauty, would not last longer, - stood on his own blond beaver.

\- Or would! – retorted Dag, - Why are you even need this? You always have pigeon toes and never worried about!

\- I didn't know that I'm like this! What a shame. How could I miss that? – waved Norbert hands in air.

\- So what? You was comfortable the way you were, Norby. But this.. this bandages.. they are not! Not comfortable!

\- It was not right, ugly and defect, which have to be fixed, while no one start laughing at me, - said Norbert.

\- But no ones laugh!

\- What? – startled Norbert, - Who knew about this?

\- Everyone!

\- So everyone laughing behind my back since ancient time of childhood? – dumbfounded blond beaver, - I'll fix that and there would not be anything to laugh at anymore.

\- No one laugh at you, you spooty head! – exploded Daggett, - No one! And never! Nor Berry, or mom and dad, and Treeflower..

\- Treeflower knew that too? – paled Norbert even more.

\- Ev-very-one-body! – repeated Dag, trying to find right words for stupid brother.

\- Everyone knew I'm freak. And said nothing to me. Why? – asked Norbert with desperation.

\- Because you not freak! Idiotto! Do you looked in the mirror?

\- But I'm pigeon.

\- You moron! Shtoopid head! Spooty, spooty.. – Dag cut himself off the tantrum, - You.. erm.. you..

He must say this.

\- It looks cute! – blurted blushing Daggett.

Norbert stunned.

\- What?

\- Everyone thinks it looks cute! And you stuped! Spootyhead cretinoid..

\- My paws look cute? – questionally repeated Norbert. It's startled him but not convinced.

\- Yes! – Daggett noticed that and got the last argument, - Treeflower said she would squeeze and.. bleh.. hug you very lot times if she'd not hold her horses.

Norbert blushed deeply.

\- Is that true?

\- Veri table! - nodded Daggett very quick.

\- But.. it's defect.

\- And looks great on you!

He said that. Last thing Daggett wanted to do in his life is to compliment his narcissist brother. But he had to do that. Had to put the final nail in.

\- So please – PLEASE, NORBY – get rid off this freaking bandages!

\- Ok, ok, - Daggett's eyes unsettled blond beaver even more than his words.

Still a little bit hesitate, he started untie bandages and supports, hissing through teeth. Procedure was painful and unpleasant. And getting more painful and unpleasant. Worried brunet beaver jumped and twitched irritatebly.

Supports were loosened and fell on the floor, then bandages, and Norbert nearly cried, holding achy paws. He let go clicking legs with effort of will and almost choked under the rain of feelings, splashing himself on the couch in nervous blot.

\- Norby, Norby, Norby.. – worriedly called him baby brother.

Last thing Norbert wanted to do in his life is to be pathetic pitiful beaver, especially in front of his stupid baby brother. So Norbert got himself from the blot-form in beaver-form.

\- I am fine, Dag, - smiled he at worrisome moves.

But he was not willing enough to get up. Which was kinda not good - Daggett jumped near him and mumbled some insults. He wanted stop first and second actually too, and make Daggett do something useful. For Norbert. Well, and for Dag too.

\- Dag, stop this, you blocking TV again. If you have nothing to do, do massage to me.

Frankly, Norbert did not expect real massage, he just wanted Daggett calmed down or run out of this room in pissed tornado. But to his surpise, Daggett, twitching and ''eeking', reached Norbert's feet. Norbert even didn't mentioned feet massage, there was brunet beaver initiative.

Daggett very gently touched the paw, it still were unnaturally for his brother turned in the wrong way. Norbert kept silence, caught off guard, because it was his own suggestion and to refuse would not be smart idea.

Norbert always preen himself and followed hygiene rules, his paws were clean, manicure and all this staff, so this times when Daggett lost bets or games and had to do nasty things, which Norbert invented for mockery - like polish nails or kisses toes - younger beaver got offensive much lesser that he could if he had to do this things to Rabbit or.. bleh.. Truckee. With Norbert he lost his dignity but not sense of smell (usually) and to do something like this were.. not unplesant. But Daggett never ever admit this. Ever.

Anyway he did not protest against massage offer. Insult or not, Norbert needed this to stretch poor paws. So Daggett started do this.

It wasn't stretching and resting response in the beginning of massage – Norbert twitched, hissed, squeezed toes. But finally he started to relax, to Daggett relieve. First paw, then second come along.

Daggett checked his work satisfied, blondin's toes looked at each other again as it should, and do not startled brunet beaver by their right straightness and bandage. It looks cute again. Daggett lost the last thought and looked at brother. He slept.

Daggett stood up from kneeling and poked brother's side. No response. Not even flinch.

Brunet beaver grabbed brother in a bale and carried to bedroom. Norbert's bed were clean and neat as usual. Daggett folded the blanket by tail, put brother in bed, cover him, tucked, fixed a pillow. Tired elder beaver did not wake up, he slept well and tight. And tonight he would not be moan in his dream, freaking Daggett out to the bottom of his bones.

Perfect.


End file.
